Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can operate their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share content, and access information. In some instances, users can perform various actions through an account provided by a computing platform. For example, a user can log into an email account through an email provider service to send and/or receive emails. In another example, a user can log into a social networking account to access the various features provided by the social networking system. Typically, logging into a service requires the user to provide login credentials (e.g., username and password). In some instances, a user's account may need to be recovered, for example, if the user forgets their login credentials or if such login credentials are modified by a third party, for example.